Welcome
by Kohaku Frost
Summary: Vincent Valentine is a wandering vampire and Aeris is the girl who saves his soul. Not as cliche as it sounds, trust me.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome  
  
Chapter One - Pain  
  
I do not own FF7. Thank you.  
  
Kohaku Frost  
  
This is an alternate universe fic featuring Vincent Valentine as a wandering vampire and Aeris Gainsborough as the girl who saves his soul.  
  
I try to think about rainbows  
When it gets bad  
You got to think about something  
To keep from going mad  
  
I try to think about big fat roses  
When the ship starts going down  
But my head is wicked jealous  
Don't want to talk about it right now  
  
Long distance, don't talk about  
Ex-girlfriends, don't talk about  
You without me, don't talk about  
The past  
  
In my head  
It's only in my head  
In my head  
It's only in my head  
  
There's just something about you  
That gets me in a twist  
And sometimes I think that cupid  
Is just taking a piss  
  
It only takes one word or idea  
To send me in real deep  
So if you think you're clever  
Use the right words when you talk to me  
  
Long distance, don't talk about  
Ex-girlfriends, don't talk about  
You without me, don't talk about  
The past  
  
In my head  
It's only in my head  
In my head  
It's only in my head  
  
I really think I have a problem  
I really can't control myself  
Why do I get so suspicious?  
Do you want someone else?  
'Cause everybody wants everybody else.  
  
In my head  
It's only in my head  
In my head  
It's only in my head "In My Head" No Doubt  
  
Aeris stared at the curtain of rain that Cloud had disappeared into moments before. Five years of marriage down the toilet of rediscovery. Rediscovery of the youth he had thought lost. A youth Aeris hoped would be cut very short. She had signed the divorce papers in a state of shock, but now she was angry. She wanted to make him suffer, but she knew it was hopeless. That he was out of her life permanently was the best she could hope for. She both wanted him to return and never wanted to see him again; these conflicts raged within her, tearing her soul. He had run off with one of her closest friends, but Aeris knew that her friend would value Aeris more than her philandering husband.  
  
Aeris had loved Cloud more than any one she had ever known, but he had thrown that love in her face, leaving her penniless. She still had her house, but her bank accounts had been drained and she had been forced to quit her job because of her boss's constant come-ons. Her best friend, Tifa, owned a florist's shop where she could work, but Aeris just wanted to go back to bed and sleep for a few weeks.  
  
Tifa was beautifully understanding of the pain Aeris was going through. Tifa Lockheart had been left with three children on her ninth anniversary. She had survived the agony, and Aeris could too. Although it would be far from easy.  
  
Aeris walked away from the window and into the bedroom she had shared with Cloud. She would have to get used to being Aeris Gainsborough again, instead of Mrs. Cloud Strife. But it would be something she would enjoy getting used to. Aeris slid open her closet doors and selected a long, kinda tight pink dress that she had worn before she got married. She laid it on the bed and took out another article of clothing. This was a short red jacket that went with the dress in a surprisingly alluring contrast.  
  
She looked back to the window once before going into her bathroom and turning on the shower, letting the water hide her tears.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent stood in the shadows, waiting for the prostitute to notice him. She wore a blond wig and ridiculously tall black leather boots. But all Vincent was interested in was the blood flowing through her veins; he held no concern for the drugs in her system, his own body would be unaffected. She turned clumsily and he saw her face for the first time. He frowned slightly, she looked no older than sixteen and she was high on something that would most likely kill her by the time she was twenty. He turned sharply on the heel of his boot and walked away, ignoring the girl's shaky "Lookin' for comp'ny, mister?" He half turned and flipped the girl a gold piece, circa 1640, calling over his shoulder, "Go home, finish school and become a chemist; you'll make a lot more money without selling your body."  
  
The girl picked up the coin and stared, watching the midnight hair as it blended into the darkness beyond the streetlamp. She had always been good at science.  
  
Vincent heard the girl's boots click away down the street to the nearest payphone and he heard her picked up the phone, dial, wait a moment then say, "Mother? Can you have Daddy come pick me up?"  
  
He did not smile, for although he saved her from a painful death, he had lost an easy meal. He walked on, silent, unseen within crowds even though he saw every person. Sooner than anyone normal person would have been able to, he had traveled to the wealthier district of the city. He stepped into the encompassing shadows of an alley, watching the people walking by. A lovely young woman with dark brown hair and large eyes timed her steps to those of the blond, spiky haired man next to her.  
  
They stopped in front of his vantage point and he took her hands in his.  
  
"Yuffie, we can be together now; I went through with it, I divorced Aeris!" The happiness was evident in his voice, but the girl's eyes grew wider. Her face went pale and her lips trembled.  
  
"Cloud! H-how could you do that to Aeris!" The man's face fell noticeably, and the girl was shocked. "I didn't even want to continue this, I thought you knew that! I wanted to be your friend, not your lover!" The confusion on his face was evident, but anger was beginning to surface. The girl "Yuffie" was shocked beyond words.  
  
"I was under the impression that if I divorced Aeris, you would love me. Why don't you love me now?" The girl looked at him with anguish.  
  
"Because Aeris the sister I never had! She is an amazing person, and although you're wonderful, she's more fun, and understanding and all that. She's my best friend in the whole world, and she gave me a home when no one else would. She helped me get my life back on track." Cloud didn't seem to be able to accept these words, but he watched as she turned away, hailing a taxi. Yuffie climbed inside and gave the driver an address that Vincent memorized.  
  
A shadow near Vincent separated from the rest as another vampire, one well known to Vincent. She moved to follow the young man, and Vincent drifted back into the shadows, moving from darkness to darkness in the direction of Aeris's house. He would "comfort" the most likely grieving divorcee, giving an end to the pain.  
  
End ~ Chapter One - Pain  
  
Chapter Two coming soon! Please click the lovely little review button and express your opinion! Thank you for reading,  
  
Kohaku Frost 


	2. Yuffie's Idea

Welcome  
  
Chapter Two - Yuffie's Idea  
  
I do not own FF7. Thank you.  
  
Kohaku Frost  
  
This is an alternate universe fic featuring Vincent Valentine as a wandering vampire and Aeris Gainsborough as the girl who saves his soul.  
  
Lyrics and a quote.  
  
You know you're boring when you go back to bed because sleep is more fun than you.  
Kohaku Frost  
  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away  
  
New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in the past  
New, you're so new  
  
My normal hesitation is gone  
And I really gravitate to your will  
Are you here to fetch me out?  
'Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth  
  
Oh you're not old  
And you're not familiar  
Recently discovered and I'm learning about you  
  
New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
  
And you're consuming me violently  
And your reverence shamelessly tempting me  
Who sent this maniac?  
'Cause I've never had this taste in the past  
  
Oh you're different, you're different from the former  
Like a fresh battery, I'm energized by you  
  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away  
  
Why am I so curious?  
This territory is dangerous  
I'll probably end up at the start  
I'll be back in line with my broken heart  
New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in the past  
  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away  
  
And I can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away "New" No Doubt  
  
Aeris heard the doorbell ring and opened it to the sight of Yuffie's tear streaked face. Aeris opened the door wider so that her friend could come in. Tifa was seated on the couch, her children with a babysitter.  
  
"Aeris, can you forgive me? I had no idea he wanted to be my boyfriend, honest!" Aeris smiled at her, knowing that the girl was wholly innocent of any man-stealing. She had taken the girl in when Yuffie had stolen her wallet, giving the girl a home, a family. Yuffie was like a daughter to Aeris, and they cared for each other very much. Tifa watched the seen with joy; Cloud leaving Aeris was bad, but leaving her for Yuffie was terrible.  
  
"Yuffie, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm already pretty much over it," Aeris lied. She was anything but over it, though she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Tifa smiled brightly, an excellent idea hitting her.  
  
"Hey, I've got a great idea!" The other two girls listened attentively, waiting for Tifa to continue. "Since you and Yuffie are the only people living in this huge house, the rug rats and I could live here too!" Aeris looked at Tifa with wonder; it would work, and it would be closer to Tifa's shop, and Tifa wouldn't have to spend days looking for a new place to live, thanks to her apartment being re-rented.  
  
Aeris's home was a two story, ten bedroom house that had been in her family for seventy years. It had 12,500 sq. feet of floor space and had cost $1.2million to build; and Aeris would never have dreamed of selling it. With Tifa and her kids moving in, along with her and Yuffie living there, there would be four extra bedrooms.  
  
It would be great, having her dearest friend living there, with children in the house; why, she'd be so busy, she wouldn't have time to think about Cloud. And that was good. Yuffie would be able to live at home instead of living in the dorms for her sophomore year of college, and the dark haired girl could baby-sit the kids for some extra spending money.  
  
But, the upkeep of the house would be expensive, and Aeris knew she wouldn't be able to do it by herself. Yuffie looked around, her quick mind coming up with an idea that could help supplement their income.  
  
"Sis, what about boarders?" Tifa looked around the room, puzzling over the suggestion, liking it, while Aeris had already made her mind up. Yuffie had thought up the solution to Aeris's financial worries. She would take on boarders.  
  
Three hours later, Aeris was cursing Yuffie's bright ideas for the zillionth time to the deepest pit of hell. She had dusted seven bedrooms and moved more furniture than she knew what to do with. Tifa knew a friend of a friend who had been kicked out of her apartment, and Yuffie had a buddy that needed a place, so that took care of two rooms. She stopped and looked over at the clock. It was almost 2 in the morning, but Aeris would not allow herself to sleep. To sleep was to dream, and she knew her dreams would be haunted by the memories of all the nights she had spent in Cloud's arms.  
  
She straightened and stretched, the muscles loosening. She walked around the house, opening the windows so the fresh night air could fill the house. She could feel the coolness and it relaxed her. Seeing that she would need to get up early in the morning, Aeris went to her bedroom, undressed, crawled between the sheets and passed out.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent stood outside the window, watching a girl with long, wavy brown hair and snapping green eyes pushing and shifting an antique bed. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he knew that she was the one named Aeris. He could feel the despair coming off her in waves, and his thirst for her blood raged. But, the soul that was his curse wanted her, though in a different way. His soul wanted to comfort her and soothe away her pain. Vincent followed her with his eyes as she left the room and he flitted from window to window, not wanting to let her get out of his sight.  
  
He saw her enter her bedroom and he allowed her to leave his sight, out of respect for her privacy. The lights went out, but Vincent could see her outline of body heat. She was sleeping deeply, and dreaming. Vincent closed his ruby eyes to mere slits of glowing crimson. He focused his thoughts on the girl's dream, curious about its contents. He was not surprised to see her thoughts lingering over the spiky haired blonde he'd seen earlier, Aeris was in great pain over the man's betrayal. Though, the pain was already slipping away. It would slip away more with the introduction of new love, and that was what Vincent wanted to provide.  
  
End Chapter Two - Yuffie's Idea  
  
Sorry it's so short, I promise the next one will be longer. 


	3. Midnight Stranger

Welcome  
  
Chapter Three - Midnight Stranger  
  
I do not own FF7. Thank you.  
  
Kohaku Frost  
  
This is an alternate universe fic featuring Vincent Valentine as a wandering vampire and Aeris Gainsborough as the girl who saves his soul.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!! You are my life, I love you all!! You keep me going. I consider y'all my friends. I have also decided to dedicate this fic to all my online friends. If ya know anyone named Amby-chan, this fic is for you.  
  
It's taken much too long  
To get it right  
Would it be so wrong  
To maybe find someone  
A miracle  
  
And all you really need  
Is everything you could never be  
And so you'd give it all  
For a miracle  
  
Is there a trace  
Inside her face  
Of a lonely miracle  
And so you wait  
And lie awake  
For a lonely miracle  
  
You never really know  
What it is  
Not until it goes  
And if it comes again  
It's a miracle  
  
But what you miss is love  
In everything below and up above  
And could she bring it all  
A miracle  
  
Is there a trace  
Inside her face  
Of a lonely miracle  
And so you wait  
And lie awake  
For a lonely miracle  
  
All you wanted was a (miracle)  
All you needed was a miracle  
A miracle  
All you wanted was a (miracle)  
All you needed was a miracle  
A miracle  
  
It's taken so long to get it right  
Could it be so wrong  
To maybe find someone  
A miracle  
  
Is there a trace  
Inside her face  
Of a lonely miracle  
And so you wait  
And lie awake  
For a lonely miracle  
  
"Miracle" Vertical Horizon  
  
Aeris slept fitfully, tossing and turning, feeling Cloud's touch over and over again. Her heart hurt so badly, her tears soaked the pillow, and her dreams haunted the moments she was awake. She dreamed that it was her wedding, and she saw Cloud standing at the altar, dressed in the tuxedo he had chosen, his hair tamed, the only time she had ever seen him that way. He had been the only man to make butterflies flutter in her chest. The most handsome man she had ever seen, he had stolen her heart during her quest to fulfill her destiny, and had helped resurrect her when Sephiroth had murdered her. She had given him her love, heart and soul, and he had left her for a girl who didn't want him.  
  
Aeris forced herself to wakefulness. She couldn't sleep here. This bed held too many memories, too many early morning promises. Too much Cloud. She sat up and turned her slim body so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She wanted to talk to Tifa so badly, but the beautiful florist had had a rough day, and Aeris simply didn't believe in burdening others with her own pain. Where could she go to sleep? Which room held the least bit of Cloud, the room he had never liked?  
  
Yes, thought Aeris wearily, her studio/library, where she had done all of her painting, writing, and daydreaming. Cloud had dismissed her studio as a waste of space, space that could have been better used to house his hobbies, like his cars and his pool tables.... It was the only place Cloud had avoided. It was now the only place where Aeris would be able to find peace. Her studio had never been off limits to anyone, but Cloud had made Aeris' entire body of friends feel like it was. Tifa and Yuffie had loved the studio, and memories of them filled every square inch. Tifa's children had finger painted in there last week. It seemed almost as if their laughter still echoed off the walls.  
  
The twenty-eight year old Aeris left her bed and made her exhausted bare feet walk to the double doors of the master bedroom. She opened the doors and stepped out into the hallway, giving in to a secret indulgence. As she walked she enjoyed the thick, soft carpet she had insisted on having in all the hallways. It was a rich, deep crimson and she had loved it on sight. Although, she noted wryly, it clashed horribly with her green nightgown. Aeris chuckled at her thoughts; she had always been sort of whimsical, highly prone to daydreaming to escape the misery of her childhood. She had wanted to forget so much of her childhood, but her time spent joined with the Lifestream in the embrace of death had given back all her memories, good and bad. That time had also allowed her to understand so much more about her Cetra heritage, the powers she had tried to eliminate, had tried to hide. Now, she was a master of her body and mind, completely in control of all her gifts, and she had friends who loved her.  
  
Her life, it seemed, had truly begun with her death.  
  
Aeris turned her steps to the farthest wing of the house. She would be able to sleep now. As she walked, she felt liked she was being watched. Instantly the alarm bells in her mind started going off.  
  
~Danger danger~ they screamed in her mind. Aeris stumbled slightly, whirling around to face whatever evil it was that had crept into her home during her fitful sleep. She saw nothing with her eyes, but her Cetra second sight could see clearly.  
  
There was a man in her home, and he was not human.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent had been so close, so very close when the girl Aeris had wakened. He had seen her dreams, watched the emotions of her soul, and had realized that he was hunting the one being with the power to destroy him. A Cetra. One of the mystic race thought to have died out long ago, believed dead and gone, having given up the world to humans.  
  
Vincent had leaped back, hoping the girl's senses would not pick up his energy so soon. He breathed a soft sigh of relief when she didn't see him. He glared inwardly at his reaction. He was more than strong enough to defeat her easily, but he hesitated. Why? The Cetra were the sworn enemies of the Vampires. The Cetra had fought to protect the newborn humans, even though those same humans had fouled the sacred world of the Cetra. This girl was a pure Cetra. She had lost her humanity in the fires of death, and she had emerged pure.  
  
He followed her silently as she walked across the room. She was thinking about children and paint, messy newspaper and childish scrawls in more colors than a rainbow. She was thinking of her carpet now, and how she thought it made her ugly...? Vincent could not understand her thoughts. They didn't make any logical sense. And she was not ugly, not by a long shot. She was....  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
Vincent realized his mistake the instant he said the word. He saw her shoulders stiffen, but she turned to him ready to attack whatever threat there was. He saw those amazing green eyes glow with her power as she locked her gaze on him. She knew he wasn't human.  
  
Vincent held perfectly still, so as not too frighten her more. He wanted this one to live. But if she attacked, he would have no choice. Or would he?  
  
End Chapter Three - Midnight Stranger  
  
This Chapter is especially dedicated to Tifa412, Gregorian, Flip_Nutz and Tasuke. Special thanks to Fierce_deity_warrior, *butterfly*, and all my reviewers.  
  
R&R!!!! 


End file.
